ENT06 When Ethics Fail
by A Rhea King
Summary: Stranded on an abandon space station, Archer discovers he is not alone. But is this alien the thief she claims, or the assasin his crew has been told about?
1. Chapter 1

WHEN ETHICS FAIL

A. Rhea King

_Author's Note: This story made it onto the alternative list for (he final) Strange New Worlds 10 anthology. Rumor was it was actually on the list for publication, but an editor's decision bumped it. We were dis close --0-- but not close enuf._

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer knelt by a terminal with tools and parts scattered around him. A blaring beep and automatic warning in an alien language blasted from hidden speakers and grated on his nerves. Nearby Porthos lay on the floor with his head on paws, watching him.

Archer wedged his hand between a clear panel and the terminal wall. His face contorted as he strained to reach a switch that was within millimeters of his grasp. He closed his eyes, pushing his hand in further. The unmoving clear wall painfully pinched him. His finger brushed the switch.

"Almost," Archer whispered.

He pushed harder. His middle finger brushed the switch, caught the tip, and he flipped it up. The beeping and voice stopped and Archer breathed a sigh of relief as he withdrew his hand. He looked at Porthos. Porthos' head popped up and his tail thumped the floor.

"Silence is golden, huh, boy?" Archer asked him.

Porthos' tail thumped harder.

Archer collected a scanner and a couple of tools. He moved to the next panel, pulled it off and scanned the exposed components. He read the display on the scanner.

"Found the oxygen leak, Port. Deck twelve, section fourteen. Let's seal off the section; I'm sure the germs won't mind." Archer paused, noticing the slight echo in the emptiness. He raised his voice, yelling, "ECHO!"

His voice echoed off the hull. Archer chuckled, turning back to his work. He set the scanner aside and twisted up the handle on a panel. The panel didn't budge. He leaned in, looking for hidden screws or bolts holding it in place. He didn't find any, so he tried again. Still the panel wouldn't budge. He got on his knees and slid a couple fingers under the bottom as he pulled. The panel started to come off. Suddenly it slipped from his hand, catching one of his fingers as it snapped closed. Pain made Archer yank his finger loose. He lost his balance and sat down hard. Archer grabbed his hand, grimacing.

"Son of a bitch!"

Archer looked at his finger. A blood blister was forming on the tip of his index finger.

"Can't something go right today, Port?"

Porthos started barking as he moved closer to Archer. Archer looked down at him. Porthos was barking at something behind Archer. Archer turned his head, staring at black clad and skinned female alien standing there. Archer's breath stole away at how stunning the exotic beauty was. Her short black hair had copper highlights and her eyes were white with faint blue pupils. Copper veins glistened in the harsh overhead light, spreading across her skin like a thin fern.

But when she aimed her phase rifle at Archer's forehead, tapping a button that made the weapon whine to life, his awe turned to horror.

"Wait!" Archer said, starting to get to his feet.

She smacked him across the face with the rifle barrel, sending him sprawling to the floor. Porthos started barking louder. Archer looked up, his eyes widening when the woman swung her phase rifle around, aiming at his dog.

"NO!" Archer screamed. He sprang to his knees, snatched Porthos up in a tight hug, and turned to protect the Beagle. "Don't you _dare_ shoot my dog!"

The woman kept her phase rifle at ready, but looked both confused and curious. She said something.

"I can't understand you. I need to turn on my communicator." Archer pointed at his sleeve pocket.

She spoke again, clearly asking something by the rise and fall of her voice.

Porthos stopped barking, but he held himself rigid under Archer's hands. He wasn't ready to trust this stranger.

Archer shook his head, pointing at his mouth and ear as he replied, "I don't understand you." He pointed at his pocket again. "I need my communicator."

She stared at him with a distrustful look. She spoke again, motioning at his pocket. He started to reach toward it and she snapped at him, waving her rifle menacingly in his face. She motioned him to move slowly. Archer complied, slowly pulling his communicator out. He motioned her to speak. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows dipping in confusion.

"You need to talk more so I can translate what you're saying," Archer said.

She began talking rapidly and the communicator started to translate.

"...and I find that very curious," she finished.

Archer smiled. She thrust the phase rifle in his face again. Porthos started barking again. Archer wrapped his hand around the dog's mouth to silence him.

"Why are you insulting me?" she demanded.

"How am I insulting you?" Archer asked.

"You bear your teeth at me."

"Among my kind bearing teeth -- smiling we call it -- is a gesture of welcome or friendliness or humor. I've seen other aliens do it too."

"Among my kind it means anger and hate, and is the sign of one who lies. Is your mate being friendly when it bears its teeth at me?"

"This isn't my mate." Archer realized Porthos wasn't barking any more and let the dog's mouth go. "And no, that means he's upset. Dogs are different.

"What are you?"

"I'm human." Archer held out his hand to the alien. "My name's Jonathan Archer."

She looked at his hand for a moment and then held her hand out beside his. Archer took her hand and pumped it up and down twice. Archer let her hand go, watching her pull her hand back, staring at it for a moment.

"What's your name?" Archer asked.

She wrapped both hands around her weapon, watching him. "Why are you on this station?"

"I was surveying a large nebula with another crewman when my ship detected an ion storm approaching. I started back, but wasn't going to get back in time, so I came here to wait it out."

She stared at him.

"Can I get up now?" Archer asked, starting to stand.

She shoved her phase rifle in his chest, pushing him back to the floor. "No."

Archer sat down hard.

"You said 'my ship.' What kind of ship is it? Are you the captain?"

"It's a starship and yes, I am the captain."

Her eyes narrowed. "There are hundreds of different kinds of starships, Jonathan Archer. What is yours for?"

"The ship is a science vessel, mostly. We're explorers."

"What are you exploring?"

"Space."

"Space!" She voice was full of contempt. "Why would anyone want to explore space?"

"Humans are curious. We like to explore things we don't know or understand. We're interested in everything around us."

"And dogs?" She looked at Porthos. "Are they explorers as well?"

"Porthos is."

"Porthos? That is a curious name. Where did you get it from?"

Archer smiled, looking down at Porthos. "He was a Musk--"

Archer stopped when she crouched and touched his lips. He looked into her eyes and caught his breath. Up close he saw that her eyes were really silver with the pale blue pupils; the most breathtaking eyes he'd ever seen.

She stood up, looking at Archer's hand. "You were injured trying to do something?"

Archer looked at the blood blister on his finger. "Yes."

"The words you said when it happened, is that what most humans say when they get hurt?"

Archer blushed, shaking his head.

"Why has your skin become redder and why do you smell different?"

"Because you've embarrassed me. What you heard me say is considered rude, and I don't say words like that around a lady."

"You think me a lady?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I--"

Quietly she told him, "No one has ever considered me a lady."

"You are a very beautiful lady." Archer quickly looked at Porthos, scolding himself, '_She's holding a gun to your head and you compliment her? Are you insane, Jonnie!?_'

She cradled her weapon in her arms. "Have you ever heard of the Wesvta?"

"No."

"They are my people. My name is Kerql." She sat her weapon aside and crouched down. She held his gaze with those astonishing eyes. "I won't harm you if you don't try to trick me," she told him.

"I have no intention of tricking you."

"What were you trying to do?"

Archer got back on his knees, setting Porthos down. He pointed at the panel. "There's a switch behind this to close off section fourteen on deck twelve. Oxygen is leaking somewhere in that area."

"This you wanted off?" She pointed at the cover.

"Yes."

She grabbed the handle and plucked it off with one hand. Archer let out a surprised laugh.

"What?" Kerql asked him

"You must be very strong."

"I am. All Wesvta are."

Archer picked up his scanner. When he turned back around he found Kerql kneeling beside him with a scanner in hand. The two continued working in silence.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer knelt on the floor next to a bench.

"I bet your hungry." He dug through it, retrieving a bag of dog food. "It's been almost eighteen hours since you last ate." Archer took it out and scooped up a bowl of food. "Guess I got caught up making all those repairs and finding us quarters. Forgive me?"

He sat the bowl on the floor, watching Porthos plunge into it. Archer smiled, patting the dog's shoulder. "You're easy to please, do you know that, boy?"

Archer stood and walked to the back of the shuttle pod. Porthos looked up when Kerql silently entered with her weapon aimed at Archer. Porthos stood still, seeming to sense something was not right.

Archer retrieved a meal from a compartment, ripped it out of the package, removed the utensils, and tossed it into the rehydrator. In seconds it was done. He made a face at it as he pulled it out.

"Port, I've seen spaghetti and meatballs have better days."

Archer turned and jumped when he found Kerql standing there. Kerql looked from him to Porthos and back, lowering her rifle.

"You were talking to Porthos?" Kerql asked.

"Yeah. I do it all the time. Kerql, you have got to quit sneaking up on me like that!"

Kerql rested her weapon in her arms. "Porthos heard me. Perhaps you do not hear well."

"I hear fine for a human."

Kerql looked at the rehydrated rations that Archer is holding.

"Would you like something to eat?" Archer offered.

Kerql looked down at Porthos' food. "Why does his food look different?"

"That's dog food."

"You do not eat the same foods?"

"No."

Kerql crouched, plucked a kibble chunk from Porthos' bowl and popped it in her mouth. As she chewed, Archer saw she had all canine teeth.

"Does you food taste the same as his?" Kerql stood again.

Archer sat down on a bench, starting to eat. "I wouldn't know. I don't eat his food."

"What does your food taste like?"

"I can make you one."

"What if I don't like it?"

"You don't have to eat it."

"That would be wasting food."

"It's okay."

"You must have great stores of food on this vessel."

"Not really."

"Then why would you be willing to waste food? What if you diminish your food store before the storm is over?"

Archer tried to reply, but was at loss. '_This is like arguing with T'Pol!_'

"I would like dog food. Shall I use his bowl when he has finished?"

"No. Just eat it out of the bag." Archer motioned to the bag.

"Very well."

She sat down on a bench opposite him, propping her gun up beside her. She picked up the bag and started eating. Porthos resumed eating. When he finished, he laid down by Archer's feet, loudly licking his chops. Archer smiled, patting his head.

"Good, huh, boy?"

Porthos' wagged his tail.

"What does Porthos do for you? I have not seen him help you in any way."

"He's a pet. He provides companionship."

"How old was he when you received him?"

"Six weeks."

"That is very young. Was he not with his mother still?"

"He was weaned."

"What does 'weaned' mean?"

"He was eating less milk and more food."

"Was it not barbaric to take him away from his family?"

Archer smiled. There it was again; logic and reason that was impossible to argue against.

"You are smiling again, but it looks different than the friendly one. Why is that?"

"I'm a little frustrated. I don't have good answers to your questions. These customs you don't understand are just the way things are with humans."

"That will be."

"What will be?"

"When things are done a certain way because we have always done them that way, we say, 'that will be.' It is an ancient saying passed down from the days we were nomads."

"You're people were nomadic?"

"Yes. We traveled the stars for a long time. But we now live on a dark moon." Kerql sighed. There was sadness in it. Archer stopped eating, watching her. "My family lives there."

"Where is this moon? I would like to visit your people."

Kerql stood, dropping the bag of dog food on the bench. She hoisted her weapon into her arms again.

"I must check the shielding integrity. You will be sleeping in the quarters you chose tonight?"

"I'd planned on it."

"I will see you when you wake. Good leave."

"See you in the morning."

Kerql exited the shuttle pod. Archer looked down at Porthos. The Beagle rested his head against Archer's leg, staring up at him.

"What do you think of her, Port?"

Porthos flopped his tail a couple of times.

Archer shoveled another bite of food into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "She's hiding something." Archer looked around the shuttle pod. "I should probably start on some of the repairs or your Uncle Trip will whine to no end about it."

Porthos yawned, lying down. In seconds he was asleep.

#

Hoshi, Mayweather, and T'Pol were the only ones on the bridge.

"T'Pol, I think we're approaching a ship," Hoshi said.

T'Pol looked up. "You are not certain?"

"No." Hoshi looked back at T'Pol. "I'm picking up something that sounds like an audio transmission but with all this interference I can't tell. Should I try to send a message?"

"We don't know if they are hostile."

"All the more reason to hail them. If they shoot us, we'll both light up like a bon fire at a beach party."

There was definite logic to that remark. "Proceed, but make it more professional, Ensign."

"Yes, ma'am." Hoshi sent the hail. She turned back to T'Pol. "No response, but it's moving toward us."

"When they are within five hundred meters, hail them again."

"Yes, ma'am."

T'Pol stood. The view of the storm changed to show a humanoid alien. He had a sort of a tiara of skin-covered bone protruding from his hair. Interference from the storm created static and occasionally a ghost of the image superimposed. When the alien spoke there was a buzz and syllables were clipped.

"It appears we were both caught off guard by this storm, doesn't it?" the alien said, smiling.

"It does appear so. I am Commander T'Pol."

"I'm Captain Darway. Do you require assistance?"

"We do not. However, do you know of a space station a half light year from our current position?"

"That would be the Odabi station. It was an ore processing station in its day. What of it?"

"Our captain took refuge at the station. I was wondering about its integrity."

"He will be safe. It's unmanned, but sturdy. Are you a carbon based species?"

"Yes."

"He'll have air then. I don't know about food or water."

"He has supplies for several weeks aboard his vessel. Before the storm hit we did detect another ship approaching the station. Do you know what species it may have been?"

"We had detected it too, but weren't able to isolate it's warp signature before we lost sensors. Hopefully it isn't the fugitive we're after."

"What fugitive would that be?"

"If you would permit us, we can transmit the data to you. Perhaps you've seen her."

"Please do so."

Captain Darway motioned to someone. Hoshi turned to her controls. T'Pol looked at a monitor on the captain's chair, reading the information scrolling across it.

"This fugitive is an assassin?" T'Pol looked back at the view screen.

"Yes. She assassinated our president and our seven nations nearly went to war because of it."

"I regret that I have not seen her. I will ask my crew and see if any of them have."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you. And since we're both stuck here for the time being, if you need anything, don't hesitate to hail us."

"Thank you. Enterprise out."

The view changed to show the ion storm. T'Pol was concerned about Archer's safety now. What if the ship had been the fugitive's? There had to be some means of contacting Archer.

T'Pol vaguely recalled reading about a primitive and simple means of communication humans once used.

"Ensign Sato."

Hoshi looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"If I recall, there is method of communication that uses electrical pulses of varied lengths."

Hoshi smiled, nodding. "It's called Morse code. What about it?"

"An ion storm does not interfere with the low band subspace wavelengths. You could use this Morse code on those bands, correct?"

"Yeah, I could, but who would I be talking to?"

"Captain Archer. He needs to be alerted to this fugitive, in case it was she who docked at the station."

"Morse code hasn't been used by military since the mid- to late nineteen hundreds and it has never been used by Starfleet. His receiver wouldn't even pick it up because it's not monitoring bandwidths that low."

"Then I propose you devise a way to let Captain Archer know we're trying to contact him, Ensign."

Hoshi frowned at T'Pol. "Aye, ma'am." Hoshi turned to her controls and began working the problem.

T'Pol sat back down, picking up her PADD.

#

Archer sat on the floor in front of the helm. His finger was bandaged and impeded his work. Next to him he'd placed a blanket folded into quarters. Porthos was curled up in the center, sound asleep.

On the companel above him static suddenly broke the silence. He looked up at it, hearing a voice in the static. Archer moved to the pilot's chair and worked the controls. Through the static he could just barely make out what Hoshi was saying.

"Ente-- to --cher. Resp--" Hoshi said.

Archer smiled, opening the channel. "Archer here."

"Can you --stand me, --ir?"

"If that was can I understand you, barely. The interference is bad."

"Set --ceiver to --eive data mes--"

"I hope she said set the receiver to receive data," Archer said to himself. He adjusted the controls.

"Go ahead, Hoshi."

On a monitor a message appeared with some of the letters missing: _Set eiver to 0.342. Then et receiver to dynam var alpha-pi-3-2. Wait or conform of msg eived._

"What are they up to, Port?" Archer asked.

Archer made the adjustments and waited. He heard short and long pulses through the COM speaker and a message appeared on the screen monitor: _Message receiving... We've met aliens called Kroashun. Stop. Have confirmed Morse code communication is stable. Stop. Confirm receipt of message. Stop._

"Morse code? Port, I knew there was a reason I coerced Hoshi into being my COM officer."

Archer typed a reply: _Message received. Stop. Is there a problem? Stop._

A few minutes passed before the screen displayed: _Message receiving... Fugitive may be on station with you. Stop. Black skin, white eyes, copper veins, named Kerql. Stop. The Kroashuns say she is an assassin, armed and dangerous. Stop. Be on the look out. Stop._

Archer stared at the screen. That was what Kerql was hiding. The first reaction to rush through his mind was that he should subdue and restrain her. He should... But what if the Kroashuns were the ones who were lying? What if Kerql was innocent?

Archer looked up when the pulses started again. On the monitor the message appeared: _Message receiving... Confirm receipt? Stop. Kroashun captain has asked if you have seen fugitive? Stop._

Archer contemplated his answer. In the end he decided he wasn't going to judge Kerql by what someone else said about her. He would ask her himself. He responded: _Station was abandon when I arrived. Stop._

Porthos sat up, making Archer look at him. The Beagle was watching the hatch, wagging his tail. Archer looked back but didn't see anything. It wouldn't be the first time Kerql had snuck up on him. That was a vote for the Kroashun's side of the story.

He turned back to the monitor when the pulses started again. _Message receiving... T'Pol estimates storm will last another three or four days and is increasing in intensity. Stop. Do you have enough rations for you and Porthos? Stop._

Archer smiled. "They're thinking of you, Port."

He replied: _Rations enough for two weeks. Stop. One replicator is functional on station. Stop._

Archer waited and the response appeared: _Message receiving... We will see you soon. Stop. Keep settings on COM. Stop. We will send messages every six hours as per T'Pol. Stop. Trip is trying to convince her to make it every eight. Stop. Enterprise out. Stop._

Archer laughed, replying: _Captain's orders, every twelve. Stop. Shuttle Pod One out. Stop._

Archer sat back in his chair, staring at the conversation on the monitor. He debated leaving the conversation for Kerql to find, to see what her reaction was to it. It would be the simplest way to find out if she were spying on him. Archer decided to let her read it.

He stood, calling, "Come on, Port. Let's hit the hay."

Archer exited the shuttle pod with Porthos trotting beside him.

When the door of the shuttle bay closed, Kerql stepped around the shuttle pod, watching the door for a moment. She walked into the shuttle pod, finding the conversation. Her finger lightly tapped a control on the phase rifle and with sudden decisiveness, pushed the control. The weapon whined to life as she left with wide, silent steps.

#

Archer undressed and tossed his clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. From a duffel bag he laid out a pair of clean civilian clothes and pulled out a towel and soap. He walked to the bathroom door and stopped, looking back at the room door. Archer walked over to the controls, locked the door and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Archer draped the towel over a bar, looking the shower over. It appeared clean and had a small mirror attached to the wall. Archer sat his soap on a shelf and started the water.

He glanced at the door before stepping into the warm water.

#

Kerql stood outside the quarters, holding a device up to the door. In it she watched Archer's skeleton move around the room, undress, lock the door, and get into the shower. She moved the device to the door. She saw Porthos' skeleton on the bed. Kerql sat the device on the floor and tapped the door controls. The door didn't open. One handed she pulled the cover off and ripped wires from it. She mashed two exposed wires together and the door slid open.

Porthos hopped off the bed and trotted up to greet her. Kerql watched him without any expression. When she didn't attempt to greet or pet him, Porthos returned to the bed, watching her.

Kerql walked into the bathroom, moving until she had a clear shot at Archer. She lifted the gun, looking through a scope that revealed Archer's internal organs. She aimed at his beating heart.

Her finger slid around the trigger, prepared to pull back. Kerql stopped, noticing Archer had become stock-still. She looked around the sight, watching him, but he didn't move. A determined look came over her face and she looked through the scope again, lining up the shot. But when her finger started to pull the trigger, her hand began to tremble and she couldn't shoot.

Kerql lowered the weapon. A rivulet of soap ran off Archer's shoulder and her eyes followed it over the hard curves of his body to the floor. Kerql turned and walked away, resting the weapon on her shoulder.

#

Archer watched Kerql in the mirror in the shower with his heart pounding in his ears. There was nowhere to run, she'd caught him when he was most vulnerable. Archer forgot to breath until she turned and walked away. His knees began to shake and then gave out. He sank to the shower floor, hugging himself.

'_They were right. She is an assassin. I've got to think of something!_'

Archer buried his face in his hands, realizing he hadn't been this scared in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer walked into the promenade dining room with Porthos trotting alongside. He spotted Kerql across the room by a window, watching the storm outside. A tray with used dishes sat on the table and she held a coffee mug in her hands, sipping the contents.

Archer tried to keep her in his sight, but he had to turn to take the food out of the resequencer. He turned, finding her watching him. Archer walked toward a table across the room.

"There is an open chair here," Kerql invited him.

Archer's heart leapt into his throat and he stopped. He looked back at Kerql. She had no expression on her face. Archer's eyes drifted to the weapon resting against the table next to her.

Slowly, with great reservation, Archer joined her. He sat down and began eating in silence. Porthos laid down next to him, curling up for a nap.

"Have you ever wondered why nature makes things beautiful that are so deadly?" Kerql asked

Archer looked at her. "Lately that's been a daily thought."

"As has it been for me." Kerql sighed, looking down at Porthos. "He is not eating?"

"No."

Kerql nodded, looking back out the window. Archer looked at his food, poking at it. With a full night of restless sleep, he'd had time to think this through. The Korashuns might still be lying about her and there was really only one way to find out: ask. But he knew he'd have to be careful or he could end up dead. Archer looked at her huge rifle, contemplating how to go about this. An idea hit him.

"Have you ever played a game called twenty questions?" Archer asked.

Kerql looked back at him, shaking her head. "What are the rules of this game?"

"Each person is allowed to ask twenty questions, asking one per turn. All players answer the questions truthfully."

"And what questions are permitted?"

"Any. I'll let you start first if you want to play," Archer offered.

"Very well. What is your people's government like?"

"Earth is a democracy. Do you miss your family?"

"I miss Ashi. Is your government fair?"

"I think it is. What is your government like?"

"There is one ruler from the day he is born until he dies. When he dies, four men select a baby from a family and they raise him and assume the government positions until he is old enough to rule on his own. Then they advise him. Does your government offer asylum to those who ask of it?"

"There are several factors they have to consider before granting asylum. What was your childhood like?"

"It was typical of Wesvta. A large family. I left very early because there was not enough food to feed my brothers or sisters. I learned a typical Wesvta trade to feed myself." Kerql looked right into Archer's eyes when she asked with a flat voice, "What is Morse code?"

The game concluded on that question, a silent tension falling between the two.

"It's an old form of communication. Why do you ask?"

"I went looking for you and you were not in your shuttle pod. I saw a message on the screen from your people. They had established communication with you using this form of communication."

"I shouldn't have left it up."

"After observing you, I do not believe for a moment that you are the type to accidentally forget something like that. You must tell me how you were able to communicate with your ship using this Morse code."

"I _must_ tell you?"

"Yes. You portray yourself to be an honorable man, and even promised not to trick me, and then you did this. This is not the action of an honorable or truthful man, and it is trickery."

"It is my ship. I have the right to talk to my people without conferring with you. Why did you come into my quarters and almost shoot me?"

Kerql looked away. Archer wondered if the sad expression on her face was real or just a ploy.

"I am concerned you will tell them I am here."

"If you're going to kill me, I'd at least like to know why."

"You make it sound as if I plan on still killing you."

"Don't you?"

"No. I trust you."

Archer wasn't sure what to make of that comment. Kerql sighed, looking at him again.

"You see, in most of the systems around here, assassins are shot on sight. Thieves, even if they've stolen extremely valuable items, are not. Not even bounty hunters waste energy charges on thieves."

"So...you're a thief?"

"And a very good one."

Archer wasn't thoroughly convinced yet. Like everything else about her, there was logic and reason in what she said. It would make sense to label a thief a murderer if you wanted them caught or killed. "You had me wondering."

"I am sorry I frightened you."

Archer went back to eating.

"You..." Kerql started.

Archer looked up at her. She was rubbing a finger on the table, watching it.

"What about me?"

"I enjoyed looking at you without clothes. For being so weak, your body looks very strong, very compatible."

"Compatible?"

"With mine." Kerql looked at him, holding his gaze with one that didn't hint at the emotion revealed in the compliment or the come on.

The bite in Archer's mouth became hard to swallow. He looked down without replying. They were silent; Archer eating one hard to swallow bite after another, Kerql watching him.

Kerql finally spoke. "I noticed you were repairing your vessel. Did you finish the repairs?"

"Yes."

"There is a conduit out of sync on my ship. Would you assist me? It takes two people."

Archer was relieved that the awkward moment was past. He smiled.

"Yes. I'll help you."

Kerql stood, picking up her tray. "I will prepare the ship. It is four bays down from yours. I will see you shortly?"

Archer nodded. Kerql walked away. Archer watched her until she's out of sight. He sat his fork down, closing his eyes. If he hadn't been attracted to her from day one, that whole conversation would have been easy to pass off. Archer looked out at the storm, trying to sort through his feeling for the ones that would help alleviate his confusion.

#

Archer reached into the space with a round tool in his hand and slid the tool into the slot the tool was made for. He pressed the button above the slot. At the front of the ship, Kerql sat in the pilot's chair, watching a monitor.

"Are you getting a reading?" Archer asked.

"Yes. Go to the next position."

Archer slid the tool down to the next button and pressed it.

"I have the reading. I need to wait for the information to recompile. We will move on to the next procedure."

Archer sat against the hull, setting the tool down. Kerql walked into the back with him, stopping at a bank of controls that she began working.

"Kerql?"

"Yes?"

"You said you missed Ashi. Who is that?"

Kerql stopped moving, her jaw tensing. Archer's stomach tensed. How angry he'd just made her?

He looked at her big gun sitting next to the hatch, less than a meter from his grasp, and hers. Kerql crouched down in his line of sight. She leaned in until their noses almost touched.

"Is it really a human custom to reveal as much personal information as you've been asking?"

"Yes. It's not the Wesvta way, is it?"

"Not unless you have mated."

Archer didn't move or look away.

"Ashi is my youngest sister. She is whom I steal for so that she can go to a university on an alien planet in a nearby system. If she goes, she will not have to live like the rest of my family and she will not learn the trade."

"She's lucky to have a sister that loves her so much."

"She does not know I am doing this for her. And she won't until after my next job is complete. Then I will have enough money for her to go and live comfortably."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long, silent minute. Archer reached up, laying a hand on her cheek. To his surprise she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek into his hand. His confusion quieted with the realization of how attracted he was to her.

"Still... She's lucky to have a sister that loves her so much."

Kerql suddenly pulled back, going back to the controls. Archer stood and gently took a hold of her arm, turning her back to him. She held his gaze. Archer slid an arm around her waist, feeling a light tremble course through her body when he touched her skin.

"From the first day I saw you, your beauty stunned me, Kerql."

"How much did it stun you?" Kerql whispered.

Archer kissed her. She leaned into him, letting him hold her. Archer slid his hand down into hers, pulling his head back.

"Come with me?" Archer asked.

She nodded and let him lead her back to his quarters.

#

Archer walked into the shuttle bay, spotting Kerql packing her ship. He walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She stopped moving when he kissed her neck. Kerql turned into his arms, letting Archer hold her. Archer kissed her forehead.

"I'm looking for my dog," Archer said, laughing a little. "Have you seen him?"

Kerql didn't look up, answering, "No, I have not."

Archer sighed, looking across the bay. "He catches a scent and just disappears. I'm just worried since I don't know how safe this station is." Archer lifted her chin, kissing her lips. He smiled, looking in her eyes as he brushed hair from them. "For a thief, I'm sure I could arrange asylum, Kerql. Come back to Earth with me."

Kerql looked away and Archer knew the answer.

"This isn't a good life, you know?" Archer asked. "It'll only get you killed."

Kerql looked up at him. "I did see Porthos. But I thought you were with him. He was down the hall outside the shuttle bay your craft is in."

"Changing the subject doesn't make the conversation go away."

"No, but you asked about him."

Archer kissed her forehead. "I did. Thank you." He let her go and left the shuttle bay.

Kerql leaned back against her ship, closing her eyes. She reached inside the open hatch and pulled out her gun. She made an adjustment on it and tapped the arming button. The weapon whined to life. Kerql followed Archer.

#

Archer walked into Shuttle Pod One and found Porthos curled up on a blanket.

"Lazy bones."

Porthos didn't stir. Archer crouched down, shaking him. The dog didn't move, but Archer could see he was still breathing. Archer started to stand when a particle stream hit him between the shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Lips pressing against his woke Archer. He opened his eyes, looking into Kerql's eyes. For a few minutes he didn't realize his situation and then it hit him. He was sitting against the upper hatch ladder with his arms tied tight to it over his head. Kerql crouched next to him, cradling her big gun.

Archer heard Porthos plaintively whine and looked away from Kerql. A length of rope was tied to the pilot's chair arm and one end was tied around the dog's neck in a secure knot. A blanket was nearby and his food and water were within his reach. Archer looked back at Kerql, his anger flaring from the humiliation that she was an assassin and he'd fallen for her wiles.

With no hint of emotion, Kerql told him, "I was hired to kill you."

"By who?"

"A Suliban. He knew a great deal about you, your ship, your crew."

"Was his name Silik?" He had watched Silik die, but one thing time travel had taught him was that dying wasn't as permanent as it was meant to be.

"He never said his name."

Kerql sat the gun on a bench. She straddled his legs, sitting down on his lap. She reached out to touch his face and Archer jerked his head away, glaring at her. Kerql's hand drifted down.

"Jonathan, something very strange happened before I set out to find you. A man that looked human came to me. But... He wasn't human. Now that I've met you I know that. He didn't have your scent; he didn't have any scent. You must understand, Jonathan, I have been an assassin since I was practically a child and I have killed thousands. This is the first time I didn't kill who I was paid to kill, mostly because the man showed me Ashi's future. She joins a committee of several races that you help form and becomes a renowned scientist. Later, her first daughter becomes our world's queen and abolishes our most common trade: assassination. All because you live. And then he showed me a future where I killed you. Ashi becomes an assassin and she dies being tortured. Her screams still haunt me."

"He showed you two futures? That's not possible!"

"Perhaps, but I can't take the chance it wasn't real." Kerql narrowed her eyes. "How is one being so pivotal to the fate of so many others?"

"I wonder that all the time."

"Will you do something for Ashi if I ask it of you?"

Archer nodded. Kerql pulled a PADD from behind her, showed it to Archer, and then sat it on the bench.

"This has all the information you need to retrieve the money I've saved for Ashi's education. It has whom you need to contact and what her money account should be set up like. See to this for me. Tell her nothing of me or where the money came from."

Archer nodded.

Kerql leaned in close. "Do you think I lied to you? That letting you mate with me was a ploy?"

Archer nodded. "Yes."

Kerql looked down, tears tinted black sliding down her face. "I didn't lie and it wasn't a ploy. I love you. Why couldn't I have met you when there was time to change what I was becoming?"

Archer relaxed. In his heart he knew she was being honest. He had a strong urge to tell her that they would leave together and flee to an uncharted part of space. But he knew he could never do that. He could never live with himself if he helped an assassin escape justice, and he couldn't abandon his ship, crew, and friends like that.

Kerql leaned in and kissed him. Archer pushed his lips against her, eating the passion in her kiss; the same passion that had overwhelmed him when he'd made love to her. Kerql laid her forehead against his. Archer closed his eyes.

"You know I'll have to tell the Kroashuns you were here when they arrive, don't you?" Archer whispered.

"That is one of the things I love about you, Jonathan. Your honesty."

"I am so sorry, Kerql."

"I just wish we shared this love."

Archer leaned his head back, looking in her eyes. "We do."

Kerql wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling close to kiss him. Archer closed his eyes tight against burning tears. He gasped softly when something pricked his neck and then there was nothing.

#

Archer stared at space whizzing past the observation windows. Across the room a shattered PADD lay on the floor where he'd thrown it. It was a letter from Kerql, probably the last thoughts she'd had before she was executed. In it she asked for his forgiveness and again professed her love. Archer knew it had taken courage to turn herself, knowing it meant her death; but another part of him wished he had ran away with her. That part of him would always long, and mourn, for her.

Archer didn't look away when the door opened. T'Pol walked in, slowly approaching him.

"You have not responded to anyone calling for you, Captain."

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed, T'Pol."

"I must not have heard you."

Archer closed his eyes. '_She hadn't heard me? Unlikely. She's just trying to make me feel better and today it won't work._' Archer looked back at space. "I need to be alone. Go back to the Bridge."

Instead of obeying the order, T'Pol sat down beside him. She stared at the PADD for a long minute and then looked at him.

"The letter from the prison was from Kerql, wasn't it?"

Archer didn't answer. He looked down at the broken PADD.

"Was it not what you expected?"

The remark burned Archer and made him wish even more that he'd hidden Kerql from her executors. "What exactly would you expect from a woman about to die, T'Pol?" Archer snarled.

T'Pol said nothing.

He recalled a thought that had been running through his mind since he first read the letter. It cooled his anger, a soothing balm spreading over his pain. "She lived the fate of the Lady of Shalott." Archer murmured.

"Whom?"

"In the early nineteenth century a lord wrote a poem titled The Lady of Shalott. In it a woman is cursed to live alone in a tower on an island in the middle of a river. She was told that she's cursed and cannot leave her loom and look outside, she can only see the world beyond the tower in a mirror before her. One day she sees a warrior in the mirror; a knight named Sir Lancelot. So taken is she by him that she risks leaving the only life she's ever known and facing the consequences of the curse to see him. She makes it to a boat and dies in it. Down river the boat passes through the town of Camelot and the people there fear her, curse her. But Sir Lancelot sees beauty within her and voices it. By doing that, she is lent mercy." Archer paused, thinking about the poem and his lost love. More to himself, he added, "I wonder... Had Sir Lancelot met the Lady of Shallot before she was cursed, would he have saved her?"

T'Pol sat for a long moment before turning to him.

"You loved Kerql?"

"Yes."

"Did she ever profess love for you?"

Archer nodded, looking down at the PADD.

"Then you don't have to wonder if the warrior would have saved Lady Shallot had they met before she was cursed." She held his gaze when he looked up, quietly adding, "You know you would have."

Archer nodded once before returning his gaze back to space. Like an ever-watchful sentinel, T'Pol remained at his side; her presence was a welcomed commiseration.

* * *

"_The Lady of Shalott," Lord Alfred Tennyson. (1842)_


End file.
